


Sensual Sex'capades

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Series: LowRes [16]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Passionate, Sensuality, Wrench POV, first sex i've written from Wrench's perspective!, holy shit, lots of feels, love making, romantic sex, vanilla sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Anon asked: Man, you’re "Underwear Earthquakes" fanfic was very intense to say the least. Lol. I know you probably get a lot of fanfic requests and you can’t get to each and every one of them so don’t worry about me throwing a bitch fit if this request doesn’t come true cause I won’t. But I gotta ask, do you think maybe you can do one that is vanilla? I’m thinking something like sensual, not rough, and very intimate. Preferably missionary position on a bed? Sexual diversity matters okay? Haha! XDA/N: Thank you, Anon! Sexual diversity does matter. I haven't done anything this romantic with Wrench and LowRes yet so I was excited to give it a shot. I also threw you a curveball and did this from Wrench's POV. Hope you like it! <3





	Sensual Sex'capades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



Blood. Viscera. Broken skulls - sucking, crunching cranium shattering through slippery pink, streaked grey matter. 

Heartbeats squelch fast in his ears. 

His hands were black; bloodstained. Some power rock ballad was on. Heel soaked with hot internal bits and bobs. 

As the epic guitar solo kicked in, a venomous warmth ran up his leg, and like some sadistic maniac, he kept slamming down, breaking more. Curb stomp. 

STOMP!

Stomp.

...stomp…

That fucking bastard’s head went from swollen with bile and bullshit to flat and slippery, but when Wrench lifted the heel of his converse from the hollow bone with a sharp clink and chip, it wasn’t that racist shithead’s dead-eyes staring up at him…

‘What’re you doing, baby?’

That face - her cheeks and lips and jaw… how was she talking? 

His sweet acorn. His port in the storm when hurricanes passed through his brain like bad memories and crushed glass… she was...

LowRes smiled a broken, red grin until her skin started to melt away and the music got heavy, and his heart felt like it was being destroyed in a juice grinder and-

Wrench jerked awake. 

Reality hit him like an electric shock, laying him out flat with his fingers pounding in the sheets. Above him, the ceiling fan swung sluggishly, doing jackshit for the sheen of gross perspiration still leaking out of his pores. It felt like he’d been hung in a stagnant meat locker for several hours.

Wrench swallowed, feeling sandpaper where his esophagus was supposed to be. Throat fucked by a cactus… 

A part of him still felt trapped in that nightmare but he blinked hard, and the room stayed the same. 

Inhaling heavy and exhaling fast, he shifted into the pillows and stared down at himself. Claustrophobia was hitting him pretty hard. It felt like there was one of those three-hundred pounds Acme weights keeping his ribs from expanding. 

Breathe in and out. 

Every lungful felt like sucking down mist, but after awhile, it got easier to breathe. A line of sweat ran down the side of his forehead and more gathered on his upper lip - some old and some new. He licked it away until all he could taste was old trauma and salt. 

The room was dark except for that one magnum-sized lava lamp glowing orange in the corner - that and the skinny glow of a full moon that was peeking through the pinned Dedsec flag draped over the window. 

It was still dark out. Too late to roll into Low, wake her up with a raspberry and pretend he hadn’t had a bad dream in the first place, but not early enough to slip out and get them gas station coffee… maybe slip a cigarette or two to quench the lingering nerves. He was stuck in that limbo place between no fucks to give and thinking it was time to just curl up in a ball and cry like a little bitch kid. 

He sighed, swallowed smoothly again and dragged a scabby palm down his face, collecting leftover sweat and leaving an ache behind his eyes… 

...that had been a nasty one. 

Usually, he didn’t get nightmares like that anymore, but after Low got kidnapped, they happened now and then. Not as gory as that one, but just as fucked up. This one was already getting lost in the recesses of his mind but the shitty emotions it brought still lingered. He hated this feeling. Hated it more than his parents or white-hat hackers… hated it more than he had himself back before he embraced the thing he was best at doing. Hacking and breaking shit down... 

Wrench scratched his knuckles into one eye socket and blinked back the darkness; adjusting to the muffled sound of the communal tv outside and the shaded clutter of the room. He could hear the shuffle of someone outside the room, but the idea of bumping into any one of them right now kept him from entertaining a jerk off session in the bathroom. 

Some unknown amount of time went by until Wrench finally shuddered out the stale nightmare, feeling dry enough to move and not take the rumpled sheets with him. He rolled over, unable to fight it. She needed sleep, but he needed her so bad right now. 

Finding the warm contours of LowRes curled up, facing the wall with all the polaroids and memorabilia, alive and breathing, brought him back. Her face was whole even at this angle and… shit, if he didn’t touch her, she’d probably sleep like a baby the rest of the night. 

Wrench was a selfish, selfish mother fucker, though. 

She inhaled as he slung an arm around her, deflating with one of those sweet little sounds as he pulled her closer… just close enough to feel her heartbeat through his stomach. Close enough that he could barely remember how alone and afraid he’d felt a few minutes ago. 

Yeah, he was tacky and hot from the nightmare, but her shirt kept his chest from sticking to her back soo… none the wiser right? Plus, she smelt safe after waking up to the reek of his own sour sweat - like marshmallows and lemon. Like home, but the home he found in her and not the one he’d run away from. 

“... you okay?” She whispered sleepily; throat husky and caring. 

No, he was a mess...

Wrench held in a wretched sound and wrapped her up closer, burying his face in the hair draped over her pillow. 

Of course, she knew something was up. Like some sorta supernatural ESP but for sour Wrench moods. Low had a sense for it. Somehow she always made him feel like the luckiest fuckstick on the planet. 

Unintentionally - maybe - the way she twisted back into his hips, snuck an arm around his palm and sighed sleepily, made more than just the old anxiety drift away… it also made his dick a bit hard. It was natural to chock that up to morning wood or whatever, but-

“Bad dream?” A yawn and another ass-shift down into his hips, “... or wet dream?”

Yup, dick rock solid now… DICK SLEDGE. 

“... m’here for you either way,” she mumbled; half awake. 

Wrench wanted to tell her about it - wanted to roll her over and give her all the gory details. He wanted to tell her that sometimes he got scared and worried and that a part of him still wasn’t sure she was really, actually alive... wanted to tell her about the nightmares and what it felt like to realize she’d died and that reality had actually been the dream… but Wrench didn’t. Instead of letting the horror wrap him up again, he turned his face down into the nape of her neck, kissed her through a layer of sweet-smelling hair and ran his palm down her stomach until he hit the edge of her underwear. 

“... maybe a bit of both then?” It sounded like she was smiling. Wrench could work with that. 

LowRes knew when to grill him and when to let him cool off. Right now though, he wanted her - whatever she was happy to give him. 

The soft curve of her ass bore down into his hips, rubbing the thin black fabric covering it over his trapped cock until the friction made his throat dry. One of these days he was gonna have to accept the fact that she’d turned him into the type of guy that could cream his jeans with a few minutes of full throttle ass grinding. 

The jeans needed to come off if this was leading to where he’d hoped it was. He’d passed out in them after the long, slightly siren-filled journey to the Valley house. 

Wrench stroked the soft patch of skin above her underwear, spread his finger open under her baggy shirt and tease her belly button with his thumb. Her soft thrusts were sleepy and uncoordinated, but juuuust right - at least until his dick started to throb and the denim began to pinch. 

His jeans were itchy, hot and worst of all, the tip of his dick was stuck between inner thigh and unforgiving denim, making the slow grinding just shy of painful. 

“... you should take these off,” she hushed softly, wiggling away from his crotch until Wrench winced at the ache that’d finally let up. 

This was happening. Okay. OK. 

He nodded - nose in her bed hair - and stroked his fingers up her stomach to the dry, warm divot just below her tits. With his other awkward arm, he shifted, got a hand over his crotch and undid his jeans just enough for his cock to tent underneath the boxers; freedom under a light reign of cotton. 

LowRes gave him a throaty moan as he filled his palm with one ultra-soft breast; nipple tight between his fingers and slid his arm underneath her pillow. She dug back down into his hips, finding his raised erection between the cheeks of her ass and shuddered. Each pull and pinch of her breast made more of those delicious little noises come out, making Wrench feel like he was already bottoming out… almost there...

Some sleepy sex would probably make him feel A-OK, and if she wanted some cock as much as he wanted to give it to her, then he reminded himself there was no reason to feel guilty. Also, as a central note… the friction she was rubbing on his dick was just all sorts of fucking beautiful. 

“You sure?” He groaned, pressing forward into her ass as her spine arched and her head tipped back against his brow. Wrench just wanted to be super sure before he stole more of her sleep with his needy antics. 

Her fingers tugged at his wrist, pulling his palm off her tit, and with a lungful of horny affection and eagerness, Wrench let her smooth his palm down her stomach to the hem of her underwear. He exhaled stale breath, groaned and pressed four fingers down between warm skin and cotton until he hit oil. 

Liquid gold. Fuck yess...

She was so wet; slippery and hot and made the best little puffing moan when he found the firm bead of her clit above the moist fleshy folds. 

Sometimes he forgot what it was like before they hooked up - back when all he had were rom-com fantasies and meat puppet shows and what he’d thought was one-sided pining. Now Wrench knew her body as well as he did his own… maybe better because he gave a shit about her miles more than he did himself. 

Wrench licked his lips and nudged her hair away from her ear, exposing the back of her neck so he could kiss the hot skin lovingly. Who knew what he’d done to get so lucky, but he wasn’t gonna question it right now. 

Instead of letting old insecurities ruin the moment, Wrench worked the slick, little nerve around in backward circles, using the hood of her clit to keep the contact smooth. In a minute or two, her fluids would soften the calluses on his fingers, but with the way her lower body was thrusting softly into him… yeah, he wasn’t gonna last that long…

“I love you,” he told her frantically, running hot kisses down the back of her neck until he hit the loose edge of her shirt and hooked his teeth in the hem. 

LowRes whimpered, arching her back. Some garbled, messy sentiment hit his ears, but she was so fucking receptive that he couldn't be sure it was a demand or an 'i love you' in return.

She squeezed his wrist as he pinched her clit between his joints, dragging upwards until Low hissed; breathless. Sticky heat slid up over her mound, painting her skin even softer until Wrench’s mouth found a spot between her neck and shoulder to suck on before diving down to work her over again. He shoved his touch under and up; side to side. Circles and firm little rubs that got him the best moans. 

“... I can,” she sighed and squeezed his wrist again - nails digging in before her hips bucked and she gasped, “... yess, fuck… right there..”

“I’ve got ya,” he groaned in her ear, teething the shell before giving the soft lobe a bite and growling, “... just let me get you even... further.”

Her sweet, slick pussy was so wet and hot that Wrench winced as his cock pulsed, still trapped snug between her soft ass. Her hips were starting to jerk uncontrollably. Every wiggle letting him know how much closer she was, but raining hell on his cock at the same time. Moments like this, Wrench realized how badly he needed her. He needed her like he thought he needed bloodshed and revenge. She gave him meaning and unconditional love even when he was an asshole just for the fun of it. 

Part of his apology for dragging her through hell and back was right here… moving in tight circles above her clit until she was shivering against him. 

Low twitched, came and ‘ahhhh’ed loud enough to send a thrilling bolt down the central vien until Wrench couldn’t stand it anymore. 

Panting hard, he tugged his hand out of her underwear and urged her over on her back. She went eagerly, snuggling down into the mattress, hips lifting to help him get the soaked fabric down her thighs. The elastic snagged on her ankle, but Wrench couldn’t be bothered to get them entirely off her once she began yanking his boxers down, making his dick spring up and sway.

The room felt like it was a stifling one-hundred degrees, but it was fire and red metal under his skin instead of the greasy heat he’d woken up to. 

Right as her hand enveloped his aching cock and those big beautiful eyes blinked wide at him, Wrench dipped down and kissed her. She tasted like minty toothpaste and the zebra cakes they shared right before passing out. 

He licked her teeth, felt her open up and sucked on her tongue until she slipped it away and starting working his lips with teeth and flicks of her own wet muscle. 

The second time they’d fucked - the first time he’d made out with her on the sofa back at HQ - Wrench had nearly busted a nut from her kisses alone. It was the same feeling even now… better, though. She was everything he’d dreamed of and more, and she got sweeter with each taste. 

“... fuck, what’s-what-” Low tried between messy lip locking and the warm rotation of her fist around his cock, “... what’s gotten into you?”

“Same thing that’s gonna be inside you,” he growled, nipping her lower lip before running kisses down her chin and throat.

“... that barely makes sense," one long moan as he pulled at the sensitive skin under her jaw, "but I’m too horny to give a shit,” she replied with one of those airy chuckles he loved so much. 

Wrench bit her collarbone softly, muttered a ragged ‘score!’ against her skin and yanked at her baggy shirt until she was raising her arms and he tossed it into the dark oblivion that was the floor. 

Her fingers glided over his dick; thumb teasing the slippery piercing back and forth through the sensitive skin. He could feel the blood circulating through his cock, every slide of metal and thin, damp finger were like jolts of pleasure. With enough focus, he could have cum in a matter of seconds, but he wasn’t ready for this to end. If he was gonna cum, he wanted to be inside her. 

Wrench clutched her bare breast and leaned down, sucking one hard nipple into his mouth; tongue lashing and lips pulling. Even her skin tasted sweet… a little salty… 

He ran a hand under her back, lifting her chest further up. 

"... shit, you're... affectionate tonight."

Bouncy, warm flesh hit his chin and cheeks as he worked her nipple with the tip of his tongue, listening to her gasps and the hush of his name between all the little whimpering noises. Just to hear her squeal a little, he pulled back, sucking noisily until her nipple popped out of his mouth; roundness jiggling. 

Low inhaled sharply, as he took her other nipple into his mouth, running teeth and tongue over the hard beaded nerve. 

Wrench rubbed his thumb down her spine, tugged her up higher and slid his palm down her side, grabbing the edge of her hip until he could feel the damp heat of her against his sac. He rocked his hips, aiming down and forwards. Fluids painted the underside of his dick; making the blood-fat cock pound and pulse. 

“I’m…” she sighed, arching her back while he laced his tongue around her nipple in lazy circles, “sufficiently buttered up at this point… you can fuck me now. Please?”

Wrench smirked around her skin, gave her puffy, wet nipple a brief kiss and moved back up to taste her lips. She inhaled noisily through her nose, wrapping her arms around his naked shoulders. 

That tight ball of warm fuzzy goop in his chest expanded. Lovey-dovey candy hearts in his chest. The good kind… not the shitty chalky kind...

One turn of his cock by Low's small hand - one slow push of his hips and Wrench winced as he was cinched up in the warm snug heat of her body. Nothing on earth felt this good... at least not physically as good...

“Wrench..?” 

LowRes wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled a trail of wetness off his cheek with two delicate fingers. He blushed; embarrassed... almost ready to hide his face and will a well-angled meteor to take him out, but she told him she loved him and everything felt okay again. Her lips brushed his mouth and Wrench fell into her.

He pinned her outer thigh, planted an elbow beside her head and fisted the pillow. Wrench panted along her frantic kisses, hips smacking between her legs. Those soft, firm insides sucking around his cock and tightening each time he pulled away. Wrench ran his palm down under her thigh, kissing her so hard his chest started to throb and clutched her ass in one hand as he curled himself inside, over and over.

The wet sound of slapping skin made the moistened smack of her lips on his louder than his own hammering heart. Her legs opened wide; calves hooking over the back of his thighs and clutched him close. Low drew him in until his hips were churning into her. Every thrust, short and thick and lingering. 

He wanted to say something. Maybe something dirty and nasty that’d either make her laugh or make her beg him to go harder, but LowRes was clinging to him, running kisses over his face and lips and that ugly fucking birthmark on his temple. She was giving him more than a midnight fuck because she knew that’s what he wanted... and needed...

Wrench wanted something sweet and… romantic, he guessed. Intimate was probably a better word for it, but the mushy grubby stuff was better left to poets, not a guy who liked blowing shit up while blowing loads in equal measure.

"... oh god, that's good," Low gasped, leaving a wet trail down his jaw with each kiss.

They’d done this before - this passionate type of fucking - usually following something nerve-wracking or life-threatening and it reminded Wrench of the stuff in movies when he was a kid, staying up past his bedtime to find something to jerk off to. Most of the garbage on late night channels was softcore porn with puke-worthy confessions and lovemaking but this… right here, was perfect. 

Under her breath, between the gasps, Low shivered, "...more."

Wrench forgot to swallow a whine, felt his cheeks go hot again but rocked that little bit deeper. He pulled back enough to look down at his pumpkin melting against the bed. Her thigh muscles quivered as he picked one up under his arm, pushing it towards her to get the rest of his cock buried; hips flush with her inner thighs. He must have hit the sweet spot because the floodgates opened. Her toes curled into his calf. 

Low raked her nails through the sweaty, short hair at the back of his head, fisting the wrist he had angled towards her pillow and quivered. Every breath she released had a moan attached to it, growing louder and more prolonged as Wrench slowed his pace; making sure every drag of muscle, every slick burn of flesh, was felt. 

At the back of his head, her nail throbbed in his scalp, scratching a line up until her fingers anchored in his hair.

Wrench gasped, sweating as he worked against her, lips skimming along her lips. Without warning, she took a fist full of the longer bleached locks on top his head and yank until his throat was bared. The hot scrape of her teeth on his adam's apple made his balls pull up, and with each peppering kiss on his throat, he got closer to finishing hard. 

He was swimming; coasting along in a hot bath of feels, dopey love and bliss. Her insides clenched around him - legs knotting behind his ass and her fingers tugging at his hair until his eyes watered. 

“I can’t-“ Wrench felt his balls tighten and a bolt shoot through the root of his cock. His stomach tensed but he closed his eyes, grabbed at the back of her shoulder and laid his forehead down beside her on the pillow. 

“How close are you...? - fuck, I'm gonna cum...” He hissed, trying to think of anything else other than the wet heat engulfing him. Tezcas. Sleazy corporate sharks. Rules and regulations… roadkill…

Nothing worked. 

The images of death and bullshit burned away with each thrust, every kiss and whispered affection LowRes placed on his skin or against his lips brought him back to the place where there was nothing but glitter bombs, blowjobs, and stoned cuddles. 

She pulled her fingers from his hair and eased it down between their hips. Delicate knuckles rubbed against his abdomen as she stroked herself, making it impossible to hold off...

Wrench stared down her body, past the swell of her soft tits, the line of her quivering belly and watched the shaded area where her fingers rubbed her clit. 

He lifted up on his arms, locking his elbows so she had more room to swirl that bud of flesh. The sight of his cock sliding in and out - shiny with her fluids against the lava lamp light - made him suck his lower lip into his mouth, biting the flesh until the pain was all he could think of to keep him from shattering. 

“Give it to me,” Low whispered, husky and sweet and loving while stroking herself and rubbing the edge of her knees against the rooster tattoo on his side. 

“... let me make you feel good, please?”

“Fuck. You-you always make it good,” Wrench managed - gasping and heaving and panting - before letting the wet heat in his stomach bubble over. The loving smile and crease between her brows did him in - that look she got... like he was the best thing in the world to her... it was his kryptonite.

Her fingers worked steadily, and his cock drove deep and lazy, and the orgasm that was leaking from his balls through his cock was powerful and sluggish. The fireworks hit him like slow motion bursts. 

Wrench winced on the third jet of cum, sobbed a bit too and pushed into her so deep he knew it was too much, but her legs held him in any way.

The soft flutter and clench of her pussy made his cock give one final leak of cum - one last pulse of pleasure before his eyes dropped half close and Low’s legs fell open around him. She twitched, staring listlessly into his hooded gaze... rubbing the last little licks of euphoria into herself. 

Wrench pressed his nose to her adorable buttoned one, feeling the hot puff of her breath as she panted through her own pleasure. So cute - beautiful… he could stare at her cumming for the rest of his shitty life and every second would've been well spent. 

He watched lazily - content and satiated - smirking until her eyes finally fluttered closed. Hot chuckles hit his face as she slid her hand from between her legs, rubbing them up his stomach, past the divot in the middle of his chest and along his throat. 

"You're the best," she sighed.

He groaned against her, sliding his soft cock from her warm insides only to dig an elbow back into the mattress and shove two fingers through the cum-drenched folds into her cunt; fingering her until the soft-swollen muscle just below her navel tightened. 

“I take that back... you’re the worst,” she sighed between wet kisses, “and…” the smack of her lips ignited a fire in his throat, “maybe the best-“

Slicking, sucking sounds filled the space between them. Wrench wanted to see her cum one more time if could manage it.

LowRes licked her lips, winced a few times and held him tight around the neck, before bearing down on his thrusting, rubbing fingers. Adding one swirling thumb send her into a trembling mess, proving he could get her climaxing again. 

Sloppy, hot muscles clenched; pruning his fingers. Her fluids… his cum, it was nearly enough to make him turn into a dick-hammer again, but Wrench didn’t need anymore. He wanted to give her another - just something to bring her down even more and help her sleep. 

“...oh, gawd!”

She finished hard and fast; still ultra tender from her first orgasm. The way her lips stretched in a parted smile and her eyes rolled back… goddamnit, he could have done it all night. 

Wrench grinned, halfway to repeating something depraved and inappropriate but she knew him too well. Shut him up with a hungry kiss that stole the air from his lungs. 

With a smirk and lasting peck on his lips, Low fell back into the bed and took him with her, turning him on his side until the soft, sagging mattress finally hit him with a case of that after-fuck exhaustion. Whatever nightmare he’d had that’d been so shitty earlier was long gone. 

LowRes dropped little kisses on his face - the tip of his nose, his brow, forehead and that birthmark again. 

“... alright, Mr. Epic Fuck Master... do you think you can fall back asleep now?” 

“Until Armageddon and then some…” he muttered as she rubbed drying sweat into his chest, tracing the iconography with the edge of a nail and then her teeth; licking away the little abrasions left in her wake. 

“Good,” she mouthed over his heart, “... ‘cause tomorrow I’ve got that date with Sitara, two comm towers and a three hours worth of code... I swear, that woman is gonna destroy me.”

“Make sure you videotape it,” Wrench yawned, “... that sounds like some uber meat mashing material.”

“Awe,” LowRes chuckled, petting down his shoulder and chest with adorable affection, “there’s the master of middle school humor I know and love. Good to have you back.”

“All thanks to you, my dandelion of smut and kisses.”

“Pretty sappy, but I’ll take it,” she told him, burying her nose in the hollow of his throat and snuggling in close. 

All epic sexcapdes and rooftop heists aside, Wrench could see doing this every night. Waking up half hungover over a sofa or the backseat of a Cadillac was all sunshine and rainbows, but even if the nightmares kept coming, at least he had her. Always. 

“You leave me,” he whispered dramatically - throwing in a rank Jimmy Siska impression, “and I’ll kill you.”

“Sounds good, Jake Sisko.”

LowRes really was too perf.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Anon for the request and for every one of you for reading. Please, if you have time, leave me a comment and let me know what you thought. This was my first time writing a sex scene from Wrench's POV soo... I was a bit nervous about getting his character right while also doing something less goofy and more intimate. 
> 
> Also, thank you to Darth Fucamus for looking this over for me before I unleashed it upon the unsuspecting masses. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [PILLOWFORT](https://www.pillowfort.io/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
